


Christmas Present

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: We can choose to live our dreams.





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: My last piece of WW fanfic. It's not my best, but it was for a Secret Santa and it was written with love.  


* * *

She’s as settled and as comfortable as can be expected in a chair not built for comfort. Kate’s office is not a regular haunt, but sometimes the weight of memory hangs just a little too heavy and she seeks out less painful pastures for her down-time. Tonight, though, it’s different. The younger woman wears an air of distraction along with yet another new dress. It’s a seasonal hazard.

“Another beer?”

CJ declines with a quick shake of the head, and smiles inwardly at the relief so fleetingly displayed on Kate’s face. It’s a friendship of comparatively few months’ standing, but it’s become increasingly important to her, and she can recognize and forgive the urge to hurry her departure with as much tact as possible.

She rises wearily from her seat. “I take it things are going well with Will?”

Kate nods and smiles tentatively. “It’s early days, but… yeah. I think they are. It’s good to have someone to talk to – to be with – who understands the craziness. Finding time to be together outside this place seems to be the hardest part so far."

“It doesn’t get any easier.”

Kate shrugs and picks up her purse from behind the desk.

“Hey! You ready?” Will appears suddenly at the door, and CJ catches her breath at the light in his eyes. He looks years younger. “Not interrupting anything, am I, CJ?”

“Not this time.” She stops by him on her way out. “Is Charlie back from the Hill?”

“Yes. He’s cooped up with a couple of Congresswomen in the Roosevelt Room though. Not sure how long he’ll be.”

“Thanks. Have a good evening.” She leaves them without a backward glance.

~ * ~

Curiosity takes her out of her way, but she’s rewarded by a glimpse of long red hair drawn loosely into a bun and a pale face tilting sharply towards the door. Half an hour and another circuit, and a sideways glance reveals this time that the meeting is winding up. CJ lengthens her stride, pausing only to say a word to the agent at the end of the corridor before taking refuge in her office.

The room is lit by a single lamp, but CJ can still see the clock on her wall quite clearly. It’s really only minutes before the knock comes.

The door opens softly.

“I left my scarf. Apparently.”

CJ takes in the tired eyes and translucent skin of the woman before her. Her gaze rests on the scrap of silk that is carelessly flung over Andy’s shoulders and she can’t help the shrug that simultaneously quirks an apology and relieves some of the tension she’s been carrying for months.

She is thankful to see the corner of Andy’s mouth twitch in amusement. They’ve shared a sense of humor over the years And a sense of loss - amongst other things.

There is a silence that refuses to become awkward despite expectations and CJ finds a strange comfort in it.

Andy appears to make a decision and lifts her chin. “If you’re around this evening… I need to go out for an hour. They’d be in bed.” She grins. “You’d come to no harm.”

CJ swallows hard. It’s difficult to know what’s at stake. “Tomorrow suits me better.” 

Andy nods. “Come at nine. You remember where?”

CJ’s not sure she does, but she dips her head in agreement before dragging her eyes back to the double-spaced page at the top of the pile on her desk. She wonders what it is she’s just agreed to. 

The door closes quietly.

~ * ~

The door opens and CJ is glad that Andy has the courtesy not to look surprised that she turned up.

“They’re all tucked in and the monitor is switched on.” Shrugging into her coat, Andy walks into the living room. “Molly is most likely to wake, but she’ll settle easily enough if you give her a drink.”

“Won’t she be frightened? I mean, she doesn’t really know me…”

Andy waves a hand. “No, the kids are used to different sitters now. Besides,” she smiles at CJ’s badly disguised terror, “she knows what she sees on television. You don’t really expect our kids to be satisfied with just Sesame Street do you?”

“It certainly played a big enough part in Toby’s life…” CJ stops short.

It’s the first time his name’s been mentioned and CJ notes that Andy seems equally disconcerted. She feels a thousand questions gather on the tip of her tongue, but as she opens her mouth again, Andy is suddenly in the hall and ready to leave.

“Help yourself to whatever you need. You have my cell number just in case, but…” she smiles, “you’ll be fine – they’ll be fine.” She opens the front door. “Thank you, CJ.”

CJ makes herself a coffee and manages to hold out for fifteen minutes before she spends the next half hour staring at the photographs on the fridge door.

~ * ~

“That’s all for tonight, CJ. I’m heading back to the Residence.” 

CJ wonders if she’s looked at her watch too many times, then squashes the guilt that surfaces. “Thank you, Mr. President. I’ll get those briefing notes for tomorrow and we can spend five minutes making sure they’re not too alarmist.” She grabs her coat as the President opens their adjoining door. “I’m sure we…”

Margaret’s head appears at her door just as she has one arm in her jacket. “Sorry to interrupt, Sir…”

Bartlet lifts a hand. “We were just finishing.”

“I have Congresswoman Wyatt for you, CJ.”

CJ steps back and peers past her assistant.

“On the phone.”

“Oh.” CJ flushes as she walks back to her desk. “Hey, Andy. Oh – okay.” She flicks through her diary and runs an elegant finger over the packed entry. “Sure. I’ll be there around eight. Say hi to the kids for me and tell them that I’m sorry I’ll miss them.”

She replaces the receiver and looks up to find Margaret staring at her.

“I need you to cancel the meeting with the Venezuelan ambassador on Friday. Reschedule for the New Year and tell him to consider the extra time with his family as a Christmas gift from me.”

“CJ…” Margaret draws breath to protest and glances at Jed Bartlet still framed in the doorway.

“Just do it, please.” She hangs up her jacket. “If he’s really that desperate, he can come in now. I seem to have some time suddenly available.”

She pretends that she didn’t notice the President smiling as he left.

And as she finally opens her car door at the end of a mind-numbingly boring, but potentially tricky hour and a half, it occurs to her that this is the first time she has rescheduled a meeting as Chief of Staff on a personal whim. So that she could baby-sit someone else’s kids for a couple of hours.

She’s too tired to question her motives. Too tired and too frightened.

~ * ~

It’s Christmas Eve and for once there’s no snow.

“CJ! CJ!” 

There are two little voices and two little bodies hurtling towards her.

Andy’s face appears last and she’s smiling harder than CJ’s seen in months. “One at a time, you two. If you break her, we won’t get her fixed in time for Christmas!”

CJ surfaces from her breathing blanket and catches her breath. “What are you all doing here? I wasn’t expecting…”

“Abbey called and asked us over. We’ve been having tea in her office, haven’t we, guys?”

“Chocolate, Mommy.”

CJ smiles. Huck’s the pedantic one and she finds it makes her heart ache a little less to hear him be precise.

Molly, brown curls wildly escaping from her hat, tugs at CJ’s hand. “C’mon, CJ. We’re going to be late, we’ve got a su…”

“Molly!” Andy grabs her daughter and clamps a hand over her mouth.

Huck pinches his sister and when Molly retaliates, it’s suddenly mayhem.

Andy throws CJ a set of keys before reaching for her quarrelling children. “Can you drop by the house and let yourself in? I promised the kids a trip to see Santa before dinner, and, no offence, it’ll be less stressful without the security detail.”

“Andy –“

“Please, CJ? It’s Christmas,” she finally manages to pull Molly off of Huck’s back, “and I’d appreciate the help… and the company.”

CJ nods as she bends to tug Huck’s coat closed and fasten the buttons. “Have fun, guys. Give Santa a hug and put in a good word for me.” 

~ * ~

There’s still no snow, but the road is icy as she slows to a stop outside the house. She searches her purse for the keys and, glancing up, is pleasantly surprised that Andy left a light on in the hall. It doesn’t feel so much like she’s breaking and entering. The key turns silently in the lock and CJ steps quickly inside, grateful for the encompassing warmth. She drops her bag by the wall and hangs up her coat in her usual place, toeing off her shoes at the same time. It always makes her smile to see the row of little shoes and slippers next to her larger ones.

Her Blackberry chirps.

With a sigh of frustration that borders on tears, she looks at the screen – Andy’s number flashes and   
CJ’s heart almost stops in terror until she pulls herself together and rationalizes that she probably needs her to heat up the stove or something like that.

“Hey, Andy?” A few seconds later she steps into the kitchen. “I haven’t managed to burn hot chocolate for the last…”

“Ten years.”

The voice behind her makes CJ scream and drop her phone.

“Toby?” 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He lifts a hand to his head. “I’m sorry, uh sorry for not being wrapped up in a big red bow.” His voice breaks, “Sorry for leaving you.”

“Toby!” She can’t believe it. She didn’t think it could be so soon, but somehow, somehow he’s there. She can’t believe it.

But he’s there. He’s older and he’s grayer and he just seems smaller, but he’s there in front of her, and suddenly she’s in his arms and he’s holding her. And she’s holding on as if she’ll never let go.

And three voices in tinny unison shout from the floor, “Merry Christmas, CJ!”

CJ holds Toby’s face between her hands then rests her cheek against his. She doesn't trust her voice, for once, but speaks anyway. Speaks at last.

“My best Christmas present.”


End file.
